light angles
by wings in the night
Summary: clutzy, blushing, weak, human. That is how people describe Bells Swan, thats not who I am. I am a protector, a gardian, a light angle. here is my story. I WILL UPDATE IM SORRY ITS TAKEN SO LONG!
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story please don't be too hard on me but give advice.  Thanks 

"Talking" 'thinking'

DECLAMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT THE GREAT AND POWERFULL STEPHENE MEYER DOES!!!

________________________________________________________________________

Bella Swan? Clumsy, blushing, weak, human. That's how people describe me, that's how I appear. It's not who I am. I'm a 'light angle' here's how I know.

_-Flash Back-_

_In the class room 13 year old Bella sits in grade 8 history 'god this is so boring' she thinks. Knock knock._

"_Come in "the teacher called_

"_I'm her for Bella Swan, I'm her aunt"_ _The lady said_

'_Who is she? I don't know her' "o-okay"_

_Later in an underground building_

"_Wh-who are you? How do you know me?" Bella asked shaking _

"_That is not important Bella I need to ask you something. Has you upper back been hurting?" I nodded "good know have you been feeling odd lately?" I nodded again "good, damn I can't believe john was right for once, there go's ten bucks" the lady murdered._

"_Why do you want to know about me? Wait wait wait how did you know my back hurt?"_

"_Bella you must believe me when I tell you this you are a part of a very important group you are a light angle you-"_

"_LIGHT ANGLE? What?"_

"_Yes a light angle you protect all creatures that are mythological. The shape-shifters, vampires, pixies and other angles" _

'_Wow that uh? Wow'_

"_Yes it is 'wow'" the lady laughed_

"_Did-did you just READ MY MIND!" Bella screamed_

"_Oh that, it is quite easy to learn I could teach you no problem when we start your training"_

"_Oh hey light angle__**s**__? You said I was part of a group? And training? When would we train?" Bella asked questions swimming in her eyes_

"_Yes we will train somewhere else in the world. When you ask I will stop time. Befor you ask I can teach you as well. As for the group there will be four of you, your wings will reflect what element you will use and who ever is the fastest, strongest and smartest will be the leader .I will tell you more later for know go home your school day is over, good bye Bella" _

_-End Flash Back-_

Yes I know a lot to take in at once. Me and the other light angles- oh I should tell you about us.

I have large royal blue wings and golden eyes I have power over water, and I am the leader. Each of us have one mythological creature we are more, umm attracted to I'm attracted to well vampires, duh.

Clair she has dark purple wings and power over air. She is 6 feet tall, yep she's tall but that's because she is most attracted to shape-shifters and they tend to be tall. She is really nice but really likes to ride motorcycles, yes motorcycles and FORCES me to go as well.

Brandon has forest green wings and power over the earth. He is my second in command he is the funniest guy you will ever met, His special attraction lays with other angles actually he has a mate her name is Jade she is really outgoing and fun perfect for Brandon.

Lets not forget Chris he has fire red wings thanks to his power over fire and he has one heck of a temper, he is attracted to lastly fairies he is going out with one now she is really calm and try's to help when he gets made- which now that I think of it it's been a whole WEEK from he's last blow up, it's a record!

As you all know I like 'live' with the Cullen's they still don't know but they know something is wrong I've had to leave to practice and talk to Clair, Brandon and Chris because we believe a war is coming we can feel it. I feel bad for not telling Edward but I belive it is better this way. Oh who am I kidding I'm just scared he'll leave when he finds out what I am, I'm not his little human that he believes I am what if he thinks I a horrible thing. Dear god help me what do I do?

________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading please tell me what you think

-everlasting trust


	2. Chapter 2

Thx to Hiei's Firefly for adding me to her fav's 

You need to know the light angles have fighting names plz don't be confused

All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer most amazing _human_ on earth.

Chapter two

**Bella's pov. (In Bella's room)**

"You need to hunt" I mumble stroking the skin under Edward's eyes.

"Mum" Edward muttered smelling my hair" I'll be fine for a few days don't worry love"

"Ed-Edward" I shudder as I felt him kiss my neck "G-go with y-your f-family get some 'big game' b-beat Emmett in a race for me" I said stuttering ' I've got to see Clair, Chris and Brandon but you don't need to know that' I thought almost grinning

"Uhm" Edward paused kissing my neck

"Go ahead I have to visit Jake anyways" I said 'and Edward said I couldn't lie'

"Alright but remember to be carful, Jacob is a young wolf-"

"Who has a lot of control" I said cutting him off glaring. 'Besides I could beat him in seconds'

"Okay I'll go but please be safe. For me?"

"For you"

"I will love you until the end of time, my Isabella" Edward said in his voice of silk as he jumped out the window.

"Time to get the guys" I mumbled 'Clair, Brandon, Chris met me in the forest clearing. Ten minutes' I called with my mind.

"John know you surroundings" "Liz tuck in you arm" "Greg watch your back" "Alexa fly, fly"

Oh you may want to know who those people are, those are our angle names. I'm Elizabeth (Liz), Claire is Alexandra (Alexa), Brandon is Gregory (Greg) and Chris is Jonathon (John).

Oh the one yelling at us that's our trainer Sullen or Su. She was that lady when I first found out what I was, Oh you may want to know that was in 1910, 99 years ago; we're all immortal, ya its pretty cool. She's been helping us master our gifts yes _gifts_ I'll list them,

Our gifts to control an element

Read minds/send out our thoughts/control people's minds

Change what we look like

Super strength/speed /senses (hearing, sight etc.)

Control time

Change what people see

Visions (future or past)

Time travel

Change into any animal

Invisibility

Yes as you can see it's quite a responsibility, unfortunately because of it we have had to move around quite a lot,*cough*BRANDON*cough* not saying any names thought. Back to getting to know Su, she has pretty brown hair with red streaks, nice tanned skin clear blue/gray eyes. And one hell of a glare it could probably stop a hell demon in its tracks.

Yes hell demons, there what we protect the vamps, wolfs, pixies and angles, there creature made from hate, pain, sadness and grief. Remember your nightmares? Hell demons make those look like little kitties. There forms are like large animals, but they have horns, wings and are black, dark red, blue, or purple with claws. They are so horrible because they eat the creatures we protect, yes I know what you thinking uh... don't vamps drink and kill humans? Yes but hell demons have no conscience vampire do, they feel bad and end it quickly, hell demons drag it out so your eaten alive.

"End" Su called "good training switch partners and try again Greg and Ale-uh!" Su cut off her speech with a gasp. "Demon!"

"Alexa to the right, John the left, Greg the sky" I shouted as we fell into position.

"RAHOWWWWWWWWW" It growled.

'John use the earth to slow it down, Alexa take away its air and Greg finish it with a fire arrow' I ordered with my mind.

"Very good, very good" Su called

"Oh shit! Sorry guys I gota go, I promised Jake I'd run by." I yelled

"Bye"

**JAKES**

"Hey Jake" I grinned

"Sit down Bella" Jake said seriously

"Uh okay" I said confused "What up?"

"Bella I'm being serious. Why have you been acting so weird? Leaving at random times? With really bad reasons, is-is that leach-Edward hurting you? You know you can tell me right?" He asked

"Oh oh god no Jake nothing like that I'm sorry I scared you. No one is hurting me, don't worry I WOULD tell you if some one was." I said sincerely alarmed he would think that.

"Okay I believe you but something is up if you were normal you would have screamed at me and ran out of the house, but you just laughed if off. What's wrong?" he asked skeptically.

"Nothing seriously I'm just tired." I insisted 'note to self find a new reason to run off for practice'

"Okay fine" he said almost happy now.

"Oh wana ride the bikes!?" I asked excitedly knowing he'd say yes.

"Oh hell ya!" He yelled jumping up and running out the door.

'Same old Jake, hum he'd be perfect for Claire I gota remember that. Claire's been alone for to long.'

**LATER (Edward comes home soon)**

"Oh Edward get's back soon!" I giggled

"Are you going to tell him?" Claire asked referring to our secret

They were all in my room. "Its not yet it's not time" I snapped at her.

"It'll never be time with you! What are you going to do when he goes to change you and it doesn't work eh? 'Oh sorry Edward I forgot to tell you I'm not human'" Brandon yelled.

"Bella think reasonably Edward told you his 'secret' you should tell him yours" Chris said trying to reason with me.

"No now out with you all I hear Edward" I said pushing them out the window. All I got were a bunch of mumbling about how stupid I am.

"Hello beautiful" Edward greeted.

I ran and jumped into his arms

"How was hunting?" I questions.

"Good but I missed you, how was the mut-uhm Jake?"

"**Jake** was fine we went out for dinner and hung around his house." I emphasized Jakes name.

"Oh that nice"

"ya so what do you wana do? I asked

"Hum… the meadow?" he asked smelling my hair.

"no, no thank let go see you family ya lets do that" I studded' oh god that was close we need to clean up the ashes from the demon'

"Oh okay uhmm my house?" Edward asked surprised.

"Sure" I smilled.

**EDWARS HOUSE**

"BELLA" Alice shouted giving me a hug

"Hey Alice" I said

"Makeover time!" She screeched

"No" I said comely ' She can't I have practice after I remember what happen last time…"

_FLASH BACK_

"_Hey guys" I called_

"_Bella?" they asked unsure_

"_Yes?" I asked hesitant to know why they had to ask_

"_Wha- what happened?"_

"_Oh Bella Barbie with Alice" I said glaring at them_

"_Oh my god no way hahahahahahahahahahaha"They laughed at me for days_

_FLASH BACK OVER_

"Please, please, please, please, please" she bagged giving me her puppy eyes.

"N-O no"

"Why?" she whined

"Because I'm special and I said so"

"Please, please, pleas, pl-"She went into 'vision mode'

"Alice what does it mean?" Edward asked Alice

By now the whole family was there.

"What does what mean" I asked 'somebody better tell me or I'm going to read some minds.

"Can I?" Alice asked looking at Edward whop nodded. "A man covered in blood stumbled though the door looked at us muttered vampires then started calling 'Isabella, Bella, Elizabeth, Liz' you ran down the stairs at-at vampire speed tock one look at him and cried. When you went to run to him Edward grabbed your hand and you brushed it off like a flea. But that wasn't all, the man said a prophecy.

_In the year 2009 the hell demons shall rise_

_Four protectors shall stand in the way_

_In a fight between light and dark_

_Good and bad_

_Myths and nightmares_

_The battle to decide the destine of the world_

_Shall they win the world as we know it will end_

_If the protectors succeed peace will fall upon the land_

_The hell demons will come in thousands_

_The protectors less_

_But the protectors will have spirit and hope_

_The hell demons pure power_

_The out come could be changed by one man_

_Choose your friends wisely _

_It may be the last time you see them_

That's all"

"Wh-When?"I asked

"In a few days."

"What did he look like?" I asked scared to know the answer.

"Uh blond hair, blue eyes nice body tanned skin. Why do you know him?" Alice answered

"No." 'oh god that was Chris, and the prophecy this is so not good '

"Edward quick she's panicking" Jasper said at vampire speed but I heard it.

"Honey I'm sure it's nothing" Edward cooed

'oh shit what do I say' "Uh what about the blood?" 'oh that good they'll believe it.

"Oh Bella selfless as usual" Carslie chuckled "Only Alice, Edward, you and I will stay and we'll hunt right before"

"Oh"

'Bella come to La Push right know it's an emergency like 15 demons' Claire thought to me

"Over 15 oh no" I gasped

"What honey?" Edward questioned looking at me funny.

"Oh uh nothing, um I need a human moment" I lied

"Oh sure Bella" Edward said as he relisted his grip on me

I ran up the stairs thankfully not tripping. Shut the bath room door stopped time in the Cullen house. Jumped out the window transformed and flow to la push.

**LA PUSH**

"We need Liz (Bella)" John (Chris) called

"I'm here" I called

"Thank good tock you long enough" Greg (Brandon) shouted\

"Oh shut up she's here isn't she." Alexa (Claire) snapped

Then it happened the thing that changed my life for the good or the bad I don't know because suddenly running out of the forest was the pack and in the Jake 'oh god don't let him get hurt'.

So sorry it tock forever to write

-Wings in the night (I changed my name don't be confused)


End file.
